


The Waltz of Light and Shadow

by tragicalanne



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon - Anne of Green Gables (Books) and Anne with an E (TV) Combination, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley Courting, I Ship It, Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Renew Anne with an E, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicalanne/pseuds/tragicalanne
Summary: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had always been an extremely smart girl for her age. In Avonlea, but probably on the entire vastness of Prince Edward Island, girls were usually tremendously lazy, spoiled, vain and incredibly monotone – many times it didn’t depend on them, though, but on the family and society in which they were raised – while Anne was the most… unique pastiche of shades, moods and feelings that could ever be found in a human being, and Gilbert Blythe knew that.Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was smart, but in that very moment, as he lied down on the flower field near Green Gables and the fire-headed young woman carefully placed daisies and lavender petals between his locks, as if they were a blossoming vase made for an exposition, and as she was totally absorbed into her incredibly hard effort, Gilbert believed her soul was still as fresh, young and free as it was when they first met in school, six years before.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	The Waltz of Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot of Anne and Gilbert being in love on a flowers field, don't even ask. Mainly fluff and pure sweetness, because I miss my babies and I need more Shirbert :'(  
> Enjoy <3

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had always been an extremely smart girl for her age. In Avonlea, but probably on the entire vastness of Prince Edward Island, girls were usually tremendously lazy, spoiled, vain and incredibly monotone – many times it didn’t depend on them, though, but on the family and society in which they were raised – while Anne was the most… unique _pastiche_ of shades, moods and feelings that could ever be found in a human being, and Gilbert Blythe knew that. Of course he did, and it was actually one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with her: her ability to be a different person every day, giving him new emotions – and new arguments to face, too – but still with the certainty of finding the exact same Anne he loved so much every time.

She was the goddess of metamorphoses, yet felt like home whenever Gilbert looked at her.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was smart, but in that very moment, as he lied down on the flower field near Green Gables and the fire-headed young woman carefully placed daisies and lavender petals between his locks, as if they were a blossoming vase made for an exposition, and as she was totally absorbed into her incredibly hard effort, Gilbert believed her soul was still as fresh, young and free as it was when they first met in school, six years before.

“Almost done” she said, sitting next to him with her long green skirt and her loose hair dancing a waltz with the wind around her face. “For heaven’s sake, Gilbert, stay still or you’ll ruin my masterpiece.”

Gilbert laughed, then raised his eyebrows and dared to say: “I truly appreciate you wanting to make me become a flower fairy, my love, but I believe I’ll look like one of Rachel Lynde’s enormous compositions and I’ll either scare Bash or make him roll on the floor for the laughters. Besides, these would look better on you”, and he looked up at her, taking one of her locks between his fingers and playing with it.

“ _Ta-dah!_ Done! See, you just had to wait a little. I don’t have a mirror but I can assure you look _ethereal_ ” Anne replied, smiling proudly at him. The last rays of sunshine seemed to be absorbed by the blue of her eyes, creating right there a masterpiece of sunset and sea colors. He sat up and touched his hair; he wanted to laugh because of her totally irrational idea of placing flowers in his hair, but she was smiling and he couldn’t ruin that moment. He wanted to capture it with his mind and keep her happiness in his heart forever; he longed for moments like these.

He believed that if Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had to be a moment of the day, she would have been the sunset, when shadow and light found each other after hours of loneliness and longing.

“What is it?” she softly asked, since Gilbert had been quiet for the previous minutes.

“Nothing, nothing. I just think you’ve kept me in the same position for half an hour, so it should be my turn to do something, right?” he replied, getting closer to her.

“No, Gil, no flowers on me, Marilla would yell at me if I brought petals or traces of lavender into the house” she said, placing on hand on his chest to stop him.

“Oh no, I didn’t want to do that. Besides, Marilla adores me, so I would have explained how you wanted to make a picnic on a flowers field so desperately and-”

“Hey! You liar, this picnic was _your_ idea! You are terrible, Gilbert Blythe, you would expose me to Marilla so callously? How unfair of you” Anne said, still smiling. “Besides, you still haven’t gained Matthew’s favour completely. He can become very intimidating when he wants, you know? The first time you came here for dinner after we started courting-”

“Oh, don’t even remind me” Gilbert said. “He didn’t say anything, he just kept looking at me like I wanted to… steal you or something. He still does that sometimes, less often though. I call this _progress_ ” he concluded, playing unconsciously with her fingers, as the intense perfume of apple blossoms and flowers filled their hearts with a certain…wholeness.

“Wait until he sees you with this lovely hairstyle. You’ll probably be banned from Green Gables” Anne answered chuckling, just a moment before they heard a distant bell ringing for the umptenth time that day, gently informing them it was time to go back home. “Oh, already six? I have to help Marilla with the cake for Bash’s birthday, and _you_ ” she added, poking his chest, “need to finish the surprise, or else all my efforts will have been vain.”

Gilbert felt truly grateful – and even _more_ in love with Anne, if possible – after she had offered to organize a party for Sebastian’s upcoming birthday, despite his _Blythe, I don’t need anything if not that you learn how to cook a decent meal_. Yet, he liked to tease Anne a little now and then, even just for the pure bliss of seeing her angry pout.

“What surprise?” he asked, playing his role efficiently and putting on his most confused expression. Lightnings made their way through Anne’s eyes and her mouth became a thin line, ready to let out the greatest rebuke.

“Gilbert Blythe I swear we’re breaking up in this very moment if you haven’t- _Hey!_ ” she immediately screamed when he gently but suddenly grabbed her waist to lay her down on the picnic blanket, so that she was spread under him like a floral muse. She truly wanted to mantain a serious expression, but she couldn’t help smiling when she looked into the pool of honey which were his eyes. His fingertips slowly danced along her bare arms, before reaching her hair and catching one small daisy that had fallen from it.

“Told you it was my turn. And of course I prepared the surprise, I care too much about my life to take such a risk” Gilbert said chuckling, as she nodded proudly and knowingly. Then, he gazed into her eyes, travelled through all the freckles he loved so much and ended on her pink soft lips. She breathed in, trying to froze their happiness in that exact moment, as the warm wind sweetly whirled with the amber light of the dusk.

Usually people say that when you are in love you feel your stomach burning, your insides shaking everytime you look at that person; they say love makes you feel nervous, unable to stay still and keep the rhythm of your breathe steady. Anne, though, would have disagreed.

She felt the most peaceful she had ever been: her heart pounded steadily and felt whole, bursting with adoration and ineffability; she felt like she was floating, her body light and her mind free from burdens. She never believed that falling in love meant finding the missing half of us; she believed people where already whole, they sometimes just needed someone to be their counterparts, their lifemates. To help them from falling, to carry their pain together as if they could perceive it too; to appreciate their flaws and validate their perks. To be there in times of trouble as well as in the plainnes of life, in joy and in sorrow.

And she had found that person in Gilbert Blythe as much as he had found his in Anne.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, even if I met an angel, he would never make me fly as high as you do.”

He slowly bent down to kiss her, their lips touching as if it was the first time they met – _it definitely wasn’t, though._ She placed her left hand on his cheek, both for stability and to feel him closer, and he kissed her more deeply, sustaining himself with his arm in order not to hurt her with his weight.

Gilbert agreed only partially with Anne’s definition of the symptoms of love: if on one hand he certainly felt in peace, on the other his heart pounded inconstantly whenever he looked at her, skipping a beat once or twice and gaining other fifty of them in a matter of seconds.

When they reluctantly parted, Anne had the biggest grin on her face.

“What?” asked Gilbert, now truly confused.

“ _The one who arrives first at Green Gables gets a kiss!_ ” she exclaimed, grabbing the few things she had brought and beginning to run, carrying the flame of hair behind her as it moved messily, like sparks around her.

“Not fair!” he yelled back, getting up as quickly as he could and following her.

 _Of course_ Anne got at the front porch first. Needless to say, though, they both won the prize.


End file.
